Robin’s Manual
by eventidespirit
Summary: very slight “Stranded” spoilers When Starfire asks Robin about a manual on earth boys, Robin provides her not only with guidance, but a most satisfactory learning experience. oneshot RobStar fluff


**Robin's Manual**

_Summary: (very slight "Stranded" spoilers) When Starfire asks Robin about a manual on earth boys, Robin provides her not only with guidance, but a most satisfactory learning experience. (one-shot) Rob/Star fluff_

_Inspired by a line from that wonderful episode called "Stranded"_

_"Do earth boys come with some sort of manual then?"- Starfire_

* * *

On her planet, a quick peck on the hand was a causal greeting among friends and acquaintances. The kiss was, in all regards, similar to the human gesture of waving. Longer kisses upon the hand were customary as well. However, those were reserved for closer relationships such as those between family members and close friends. Although Starfire recalled the numerous times in which her brother Ryandr' and her sister Blackfire had greeted her in such a manner, she still felt uneasy, terribly uneasy after Speedy had greeted her with a kiss upon the hand. Or rather, several quick pecks upon her hand.

Perhaps her connection to the oftentimes odd customs of Earth were sinking in, but she could not help but to feel a bit out of place after Speedy had greeted her in such a manner and then proceeded to act very kindly towards her throughout her whole visit to the Titans East Tower. She enjoyed Speedy's company greatly but only strictly as a friend, and she feared that with the special attention that he had been paying her, that he expected something in return such as a date. It would have otherwise been flattering had she not been unofficially bonded to another. She hoped that she hadn't accidentally tempted him for she greatly disapproved of such hypocritical behavior, especially when she was perfectly aware that at the present moment, she had no room in her heart for anyone else but Robin.

She had eagerly visited the Titan's East Tower to provide Cyborg with company during the car trip there (he had to go help the Titans East make a few minor security adjustments so he was not aware of Speedy's flirting), and although she felt comfortable around Cyborg, each time she tried to ask him about the topic, her lips refused to budge.

Perhaps she would feel more comfortable discussing the issue of boys with Raven. However, Raven was not available for a heart-to-heart girl talk with her; the pale sorceress was presently occupied with a most challenging task: teaching Beast Boy how to play chess. And with Raven's wits and patience faltering every moment as Beast Boy decided to call knights "horsies" and rooks "castle tower thingy majigs," Starfire knew that she shouldn't bother Raven with such a trivial matter at the moment.

Thus, Robin found the alien staring aimlessly into space looking rather distressed at the kitchen table. "Hey Star, are you okay? You seem sort of out of it."

"I thank you for your concern Robin. I am in well being; it is just that I am rather confused about a certain issue. It is rather trivial, though, so you need not concern yourself."

"Star, you know that you're never a burden. You can feel free to tell me anything, and I do mean _anything_." He reassured her as he sat down in the stool next to her.

She mused for a moment, contemplating whether or not she should ask him her question. He was her _best_ friend, after all, and in the past; he had always been a patient teacher and answered all of her questions thoroughly and most satisfactorily, but then again, it appeared that on earth, it was a taboo to ask members of the opposite gender questions regarding romantic relations. She bit her lip and shook her head at the thought…Robin, perhaps, would not feel comfortable answering her question, but she so greatly desired to know. Finally, letting curiosity get the better of her, she decided to ask him. She was a Tamaranean, after all, and she was "not yet" completely accustomed to the intricate traditions of humans.

"Tell me Robin, do earth boys come with a manual?"

He chuckled at the question, and an awkward pause ensued between the two of them. Oh, she must have asked an inappropriate question. Quickly, she tried to cover up her mistake. "I apologize Robin if this is an improper question to ask. I was merely curious. A human boy may have displayed a bit of affection for me, though I am not sure if he means to pursue courtship." There it was all out, and she blushed a deep crimson.

Her statement, however, seemed to spark Robin's interest. "A human boy eh?"

"Yes. I did not return them, or I did not purposely return my regards for his actions…I wish to know whether or not he was 'flirting' and was in perusal for courtship. As of now, I-my feelings are solely reserved for one being."

Robin rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Ah…I see."

"I have not unnecessarily burdened you have I? Or upset you?" She looked upon him nervously. He must think that she had regards for another, since she hadn't mentioned him at all; she was wholly uncomfortable with telling him directly of her emotions for him.

"No, Starfire. I was just thinking of a way that I could explain it to you. There isn't a manual specifically on human boys that you could read about, but I could tell you what that guy might have meant. Well, I need to know what he did first."

"Well, he was polite to me throughout our encounter, and he showed me around his abode."

Robin nodded. "Oh, that's pretty standard for anyone to do."

"Yes, but what concerns me is that he kissed my hand." This had been her main concern.

"Did he?" He raised an eyebrow. Robin was surprisingly rather down to earth about Speedy's interactions with her. She nodded but secretly hoped, sincerely hoped that he would perhaps display a bit of concern or even a bit of jealously…

Robin surprised her the next moment by suddenly taking her hand into his. "Did he hold your hand like this at all?" She shook her head "No" and felt the blood vessels about her cheeks redden slightly. He then intertwined his fingers with hers. "How about that? Did he do anything like that?" "No. In all honesty, I believe he only shook my hand." "Oh I see." Robin nodded thoughtfully, again stroking his chin, but he hadn't released her hand from his, not that she minded.

"Now to the issue at hand. What mainly concerns you is that he kissed your hand?"

"Yes, Robin."

"I'll try to help you with that now." He then promptly took her hand into his and quickly pecked the back of her hand. "So was it a quick peck like that?" "No. It was a series of such quick kisses. If it had been on Tameran I would not have been concerned for it is a display of familiarity among friends such as the earthen greeting, the wave." She replied, attempting to maintain the serious expression that was plastered upon Robin's face, though mirth was infused in both of their voices.

"Was it maybe more like this?" This time, instead of a single quick peck, he proceeded to kiss her hand several times rapidly. "Yes, exactly! It was however, most uncomfortable with him." "Am I making you uncomfortable Star?" "No, not at all! In actuality, I quite enjoy this, but you have not yet produced the answer to my question Robin."

"Well, Star, I don't think you should be too concerned about him. It was probably just a bit of mild flirting. I think that you should only be worried if someone kisses you on the back of your hand like this." And as she had been accustomed to on Tameran, though perhaps for a far lengthier time, he pressed his lips against her hand in a long, deep kiss.

"I thank you Robin. I need not worry then for he did nothing of the sort." He had lifted his lips from her hand, but they were still holding hands, neither of them wishing to let go though the lesson certainly appeared to be over.

"No problem; I'm glad that's all reserved. And as another pointer Star, you should only be concerned when a guy-actually, do you mind if I demonstrate, it may be hard to explain?"

"No, you are a most excellent teacher Robin." She smiled as Robin leaned nearer to her and touched his lips to hers.

After parting, she posed another question for her dear teacher, feigning naivety. "I do not understand, why must I be concerned when someone kisses me in that manner? It was most enjoyable." "Well, on earth, when a guy kisses you like that, it means that he wants to peruse a more serious and rather binding relationship with you." "This is certainly a most likable earthen custom."

Moments later, Robin had a question for her. "If you don't mind me asking, who's the lucky guy?"

"I believe that you already know." And without another word, she captured his lips in hers.

* * *

_And that's all folks. I did have a lot of fun with this piece (though I amkind of rusty with fluff; I haven't written something purely fluffy fora pretty long time). So if you had any thoughts on this piece whether or not you enjoyed it or absolutely hated it, I would love and greatly appreciate any sort of feedback via **reviews**. _


End file.
